yamato and heero: relena to die
by C.l.e.o.p.a.t.ra
Summary: When a young girl no longer a fan becomes part of the story of gundamn wing and cross over with Matt of Digmon


yamato and heero  
: and relena to die  
  
Mamono Senshi layed softly on her bed daydreaming at the tv as her favroite show was coming into veiw, the slow build up by the narrator was killing her. The credits hadn't even been show and neither has Heero, but her eyes couldnt focaus to well on the primary forces of rest. She had been up the night before dilling on the computer up inot the late night hours, and she had been woken up way to early. Now as the day was slowly fadeing so was she. A thought jogged her head back to place, 'No gotta stay up. Have to watch Gundam Wing! I need to see Heero, I got through Yamato. I can do this.' The Narrators words seeped into her head and she barely could see the screen a flash came out of nowhere and Heero seemed to be standing on the screen or out of the screen. She couldnt make the difference of what was real and what was a dream, Heero seemed to raise his hand to her the light seem to get brighter. Mamono Senshi aka Emily, felt her spirt arise with such flury. Darwing her inside a world she only dreamed to be apart of inside her deepest desire. A song seemed to play as she outside worl closed and her skin turend into the colors and shades of a anime figure, the music played so gentle. Different from the real shows song. Savage Garden sounded, sining "Crash and Burn" As Heero took her into his arms and seem to dance with her. Em looked deeply inot his eye's still wondering 'Is this a dream or am I really here.'   
  
Another hand gently took hers off of Heero's shoulder then spun Emily into his arms, it was Yamato. How did he steep into this dream like fantasy. This was way unreal for her but the touch, and the feel of their hands against her body. The soft subtle feel of their lips touched against her cheek, was enough to send her dancin on her own. Soon enough she was the music had faded, but the dream hadn't she was stadning admist of the colonies. On the secluded planet with no one around, as if some danger had ploted against her arival and she was re entering a world that was gone. Suddenly a child run past her laughing and giggling, saying, "The Parade is comming! The Parade is coming." 'Parade?' Emmily thought looking still confused on how she had just entered a world that was more like a fantasy then just a dream. The music was dead and gone but her feet seem to move intrested on what the parade was that this little child had shouted about. The closer she go the more sounds she could hear, people's laughter, applauding, and words of cheer began to get louder with every step she took. The voices came around from each sides of the streets, as Mamono Senshi rounds the corner fastly but steadily looking amounst the crowed of colonist. Floats came floating down the street almost hovering just silghtly off the ground. The first float was always going to be the major one to see, with squinting eye's Mamono Senshi gazed on the float to see none other than Heero Yuy, but, at his side stood the Queen of darkness herself. Her eyes came into clear veiw now and the gastly words ecapes her lips, "RELENA!" She wasnt feeling any better now that she has seen these two on a float, espicaly together, but were they together. Soft voice snaped her out of a daze when the manly touch gently manage to touch her houlder, "Are you ok? It looks as if you seen a ghost." Mamono Senshi gives way to the feeling of sudden finilar encounter, she turns to face whom ever has spoken to her. Although still not takeing her deep penatrating eyes of the float for one minute of her time. Until she saw the blond hair and the seemingly glance of their eyes onto the float then back at her, "Yeah, just not as of yet thier not."   
  
With a sigh and a one word so outspoken she turns and say's, "Yamato!" The shock of the words so delicately spoken sparks his instant glance, "Do I know you?" The voice of many sessions of shows and re-runs she feel into an abyss of his eyes. The moment was to much for her not to say another word, Yamato could see the light in her eyes. He wasnt much with words, but, he felt a tug at his heart like never before. She was amazing, beautiful, and somone he had never encounterd before today in a place he had never been. Was it because of her, if had to be he would surely do anything. He had never had such strong feelings for anyone espicaly someone he never knew. Mamono Senshi looks at him with a small grin sprialing apon her lips. "Im Mamono Senshi you can call me Emily though." He smiled for a moment then replied with his own quick wit comment, "Well then Emily call me Matt." Out of nowhere the floats stop, and anoucer come in and begins to relate to what this new parade is about.   
  
Narator:   
Rommefellar has finaly fallen, they have given into Relena. Although Heero has not, he hates the end outcome. The Foundation has used them as a pawn in their game, giving them a leavarge that was needed to contuine thier fight between the Colonies. Only there has come to this new world, new fighters, the one who can free and bring peace to OZ and the rest of the Colonies. Are Heros are Mamono Senshi, and Yamato. Also Known under tthe name Emily and Matt, can Emily, Matt, and Herro prevail? Or Will Relena win another battle of her peace keeping tatics again.   
  
  
  
Herro must stop Relena before it's to late, he knew he should have pulled the trigger when he had the chance but he felt he should give Relena the bennafit of the doubt. Only now it was to late how could he overthrow Relena and do it through her own foundation she has made as Queen. How She has become this seed of evil for anyone to see, but no one could see it but him. Was he the only one not so blind, until his eye's focased on the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. But she was standing my a some what tall medium built blond man. Heero wanted to jump off the float and see this angelic creature he was admiring so to be more closely to her. In his eyes she was emaculate, and she was the one who would be the more acceptiable one to go through with the evident plan in his hand. She was the right age and in the right time. She matched the real image of the real Queen that needed to be the on the throne. He had once seen a image of such and eligant person in and old room, but was coved by and old sheet torn in shreds. he glanced at the picture only momentarily. He still could imagine geting the clear vision of her just from her deep pentrating eyes. 'This is not the time Yuy. Wait til the Parade is over, then clue in on who this girl is. She might just be the real Queen we've been looking for.' Herro made note of his thoughts with a faint gesture of a nod looking in the direction of Mamono Senshi, and her new friend Yamato. Meanwhile Matt looked at Emily so confused, as the stared into eachothers eye's for a moment. Then realization came when sudenly a kid bump nto him and nocks him backwards, "Hey watch were you going!" The kid being stunned yet still in a trance to run and play yells back, "Sorry Mister!" Matt scartches his head then looks over to Emily with a very bashful grin on his face, his cheeks seem to redin. Emily smiled seeing the small blush he made infront of her, Mat looks up and dow for a moment the with a swift notion he said exactly what was on his mind. "You know I really cant understand i. I mean I was with the Digmon group and the sundenly out of nowhere there was this huge bright light so I walked through it and here I am. It's quite the amuzement dont ya think."   
  
Emily wasnt sure of what his meaning by the amuzment part ment, but one thing was for certian it was extrodianary that she had mange to pass from her world into Heero's and Yamato's. Maybe this was just a dream, but why could she feel everything around her? Her thinking left her mind vaccant as she turn to face The float of Herro and Relena in front of her now. Not the least bit intrested at the time of what Matt was telling her, she was more staring a hole through the evilness of Relena that even noticing Herro to Relena's side. Matt softly touched her shoulder and say's "Emily are you sure your alright. You dont seem to thrilled about this parade." With a small inconsistant voice Emily gave reply to Matt's answer, "Im not!" Her soft jade green eye's seem to pierce through Relena so reluctantly. Still her vision wanted to veire off into Herro's postion. Even though her attention was still focased on Matt, she turn to him doing something she has never doen before. She kissed Matt without another single movement, geting away from the dark pentrating eyes of Miss Relena. Even though emily hated her so she knew that Herro was watching and maybe take offense as what she had hope to have worked out better than she could even deply imgin. Shocked and stuned at the force of Emily's passion as she thrusted open Matt's mouth giving alittle leway between their tongues. Matt pulls away, scarily laughs and stumbles over his words saying, "Dont you think we are moive a but fast here." Laughing neverously Matt had both his arms on Emily's shoulders, looking into the abyss of her jaded green eyes. Taken in by her maginficent smile, he couldnt help feel like a heel, only because he pushed her away. Shewalks away in her white jacket and black mini skirt that just come so up above her knees. He ran after her saying, "Hey wait! Don't leave me here alone."   
  
  
"To be Continued" 


End file.
